Kingdom Hearts Oblivion
'''Kingdom Hearts Oblivion '''is a fanon addition to the Kingdom Hearts series created by Final Owl . The game is formatted for the Playstation Vita, and is currently the longest Kingdom Hearts game to date, at an average completion time of 72 hours, without use of mini-games, extras, or customization. The game is set after the Xehanort Saga of the series, although the exact time is uncertain. It follows the story of four new protagonists: Idiaz Nalda , an amnesiac boy who is trying to decipher his mysterious past, Hart Kale, a young girl and wielder of the Keyblade, Cole Snow, a mercenary who is looking for some meaning to life, and Enaraf Hayte, daughter of an evil empress who wants to enslave the Universe, and a wielder of the Keyblade. The game is intended for a much more mature audience than other Kingdom Hearts titles, containing minor vulgarity, romance and violence. Oblivion is also accompanied by a variety of Mangas, Novels and even Comic Books which detail events outside of the game itself, and help deepen the story behind the game. Story Before the Beginning The story of Kingdom Hearts Oblivion truly begins before the start of the game, with the creation of the game's main enemies: The Hollow . Thirty years before the beginning of the game, a group of scientists known as The Inquisition would create the Hollow, beings composed of a strange, newly discovered element called Something . By doing this, The Inquisition go against the law, which state no such experiments would be performed, and their research is utterly destroyed. This action would silence the Inquisition and the Hollow for thirty years, until the beginning of the game. Plot The plot follows the four new Protagonists: Hart, Idiaz, Hayte and Cole. Hart and Idiaz are good friends who live together in Owl City, a world on the outskirts of the Realm of Light, but not quite in the Realm In-Between. Idiaz is a boy who only remembers the last two years of his life, and ponders over how he might have become amnesiac. Hart is an energetic young girl who is constantly teased because of her condition. After their city is attacked by The Hollow, these two misfits would begin an adventure beyond the reaches of their own world. On the opposite side of the spectrum resides Enaraf Hayte, a young woman who had stayed close to the darkness all her life. Her mother is the empress of the Dark World, making her the princess, and heir to the throne. After the appearance of The Hollow in the Dark World, Hayte is sent on a mission to find and eliminate the source. Meanwhile, Hayte's mother hires a mercenary with no past, Cole Snow, and sends him on a mysterious mission, the goal of which is uncertain, even to Cole himself. While he has no inclusion in the fray at first, his destiny becomes inevitably linked to that of the others, as he is sent on a journey which would reveal to him the meaning of his life. Gameplay Scenarios Similarly to Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Oblivion features not three, but four seperate scenarios, also referred to as points of view. While the story itself is a whole, it is told from four different perspectives, those of the main characters Hart, Idiaz, Hayte and Cole. Initially, the game begins with only two available storylines: Idiaz's and Hayte's. Through playing Idiaz's story to a certain extent, players unlock Hart's story, and through playing Hayte's to an extent, they unlock Cole's story. Like in Birth by Sleep, the game is not truly finished without completing all four stories. Each of the four characters have their own unique controls and abilities. Idiaz wields Knuckles in battle, so his controls, abilities and battle style is suited to his choice of weapon and his general being. The same principle is applied to the other characters. This accomplishes something that Birth by Sleep could not: giving the player the sense that each character is truly unique, and not just the same basic model under different skins and slightly differing battle styles. It was designed to give the player the impression that each scenario is a game in its own right. Idiaz's Controls Idiaz Nalda wields knuckles in battle, so he specializes in close combat. Idiaz is able to string very fast, moderately powerful combos when he is close to the opponent with his knuckles. However, out of all four characters, Idiaz has the shortest range, being able to punch at arm length. Therefore, he must get very close to the opponent in order to strike. This is made easier with the ability he recieves about halfway through the game: Closeup, an ability which lets him automatically move into attack range of a locked on opponent. Idiaz uses a system known as the 'Combo System.' This system works similarly to the Command Deck system, and is applied when he presses the attack button. From the pause menu, the player can edit his Combo, the combination of moves he strings when using the attack button. Like Deck Commands, combo moves are gained at various points throughout Idiaz's storyline, whether by treasure chest, accomplishment or purchase. Once the moves are added to Idiaz's combo string, he will execute them in the order that they were placed. Players can create combos with specific moves to activate a Battle Style. Battle Styles can be used during combat, and each style lowers one stat and increases another. Battle Styles are very similar to Command Styles from Birth by Sleep, but they differ in that they decrease and increase stats and that they are permenant. (Until the combo string required to activate it is broken) Creating certain Battle Styles can also award the player prizes, and some Battle Styles have special effects on weapons, enemies and the player. Some may even give new abilities to the player. The effects of the Battle Styles vary. One of Idiaz's most memorable controls is Bending, acts as a sort of replacement for Magic for the character. The skill is only obtained after visiting The Four Nations, and is learnt after training with Avatar Aang for several months. The skill itself originates from the Avatar: The Last Airbender Universe. Idiaz is able to bend the elements of Earth, Fire, Air, Water, and later, Something to his will. Using Bending, he is able to launch very powerful, elemental attacks. However, He can only use one sort of Bending at a time, and the types of Bending he can use depends greatly on his surroundings. (If there is no Fire in his surroundings, he is not able to use firebending, etc.) For more on Bending, see Bending in the Avatar Universe.